


Come back to bed

by apostate_anima



Series: Black Heart Inertia [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Smut, not super explicit but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostate_anima/pseuds/apostate_anima
Summary: After spending more time than usual together, Evfra and Lu know it will be difficult to be apart again. Instead of pondering on it for too long, they decide to make the most of their time together.





	Come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after 'Broken Promise'.

 

If Aya was a sight to behold during the day, it was even more impressive during the night. The bioluminescent plants shone brightly under the moon’s light, fireflies (or what seemed to be fireflies) blinking softly as they floated gently through the night’s breeze. The view from Evfra’s home made the display even more breathtaking, providing a vantage view of the lush gardens surrounding the city below.

Lu found herself smiling as she leaned against the balcony railing. The distraction had truly served to quiet the memory that awoke her. Idly massaging her stiff collarbone, she glanced over her shoulder when she heard stirring in the bed behind her.

Evfra reached for the empty space beside him, only to come up empty. With a groan, he slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up on an elbow, glancing around slowly before his gaze found hers in the dim light.

“Sorry,” Lu was quick to apologize, keeping her voice low. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Another groan, and something unintelligible under his breath, before he cleared his throat and held out his hand briefly. “Come back to bed,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Smirking, Lu strode the short distance between his balcony and his bed–painfully slowly. When she finally reached him, she took his inviting hand.

She yelped when he suddenly tugged her down, causing her to lose her balance and unceremoniously topple over on top of him. Frowning, she huffed and shuffled over, her back to him as she glared over her shoulder. “Very hilarious, ass.”

Evfra only chuckled in response before he sobered up and curled into her body, spooning her. Idly his hand caressed her waist. “What’s wrong? Bad dreams?”

Lu hummed, sighing as she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. “More like bad memory…I slipped,” she clicked her tongue, annoyed at herself. Thankfully her solipsism hadn’t woken Evfra earlier, when she was actually agitated. “I’m fine now. Just needed a bit of fresh air.”

“Should’ve woken me,” he grumbled, nuzzling her neck.

“Didn’t want to bother you.” Turning to lay on her back to gaze at him, she brought a hand up to scratch his chin lightly.

“Never,” he declared, leaning in to kiss the ribbing under her frill before pressing his forehead against her temple.

“Evfra…” With a sigh, she leaned into his touch, turning more towards him. Bringing a hand to the back of his head, she gently caressed along the grooves under his crests. “I’m gonna miss you…” she whispered, lamenting that her two weeks of recovery time from her injuries would expire the following morning.

“Lu…” Pulling back slightly, he caught her grey gaze once again. A hand was soon on her cheek, moving down to her neck to trace the scar across her throat ribbing. “We’ll see each other soon…” he pulled her close and breathed against her lips before closing the distance between them.

Humming happily against his lips, her hand continued caressing along his head crests, clawed nails trailing the edges lightly. The kiss grew more fervent, lips crushed against the other, deft tongues swirling in tandem, and teeth nipping at each other eagerly. They all but devoured each other, their hands freely exploring the other, gripping and caressing and pulling for more closeness.

“I need you…” Evfra breathed out harshly, voice reverberating deep in his chest.  “Again…” he all but growled, dipping his head down to kiss and nip at her neck hungrily.

In a fluid motion he pushed on her hip, having her turn to lay on her side, back to him, his mouth never leaving her neck. Eagerly did she comply, pressing her ass back and rubbing herself against him, an urgency in their motions. There was still a soreness between her legs from their earlier activities, but she gladly welcomed more of his presence. Especially considering their duties would pull them apart again. This had been the most time they’d spent together since they began their liaison, and they would be damned if they didn’t make the most of it.

Evfra’s fingers dug into her hip bone, tightening with every swirl of her hips against him, groaning pleasantly against her scaly skin. Lu let out a shuddering gasp, hand reaching back to grip his thigh, feeling him pressing against her core. He hardened rather quickly, egged on by her motions as much as her pleased purrs and croons. Soon enough he was completely exposed, his length trapped between their bodies. Her own genital slit parted as well, exposing her glistening folds and hemiclitoris just as he wedged his erection between her thighs.

Rolling his hips against her, he gripped her thigh, pushing it forward until she was fully exposed to him and slipped his cock between her exposed and dripping folds. 

“Just do it, just—Please...” Lu panted, reaching between her thighs, trying to lead him in.

Wanting just as desperately as she did him, he entered her with a swift roll of his hips, wasting no time in burying himself to the hilt, feeling her stretch around him. In mere seconds he was pumping quickly and deeply into her, an arm snaking across her chest, trapping her against him. With each thrust she met him back with a swirl of her hips, chasing her release eagerly as much as he was.

“Evfra…I’m—Ah!”

He reached with his other hand between her legs, stroking her hemiclitoris quickly and mercilessly. Soon enough she was shaking all over, her purring and croons increasing in timbre when she began to quiver around him.

Lu arched her back suddenly and went still, her mouth agape in a silent scream, gripping tightly onto his forearm as her orgasm washed over her. Undone by her pulsing tightly around him, he choked out a shuddering moan, groaning when he spilled deep inside her with a final deep thrust. Lu all but went limp in his arms, releasing a content, shuddering sigh, gasping suddenly when his bioelectricity went straight to her core.

They lay in silence for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, refusing to part from each other just yet, recovering their breaths slowly. Idly they played with each others hands, caressing and simply holding the other.

“I love you…” Evfra’s barely audible confession suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them. Nuzzling her neck, he breathed out against her skin, “ _Taoshay_ …”

Lu felt her cheek ribbing flush, her heart stammering to keep up for a moment. It had been the first time he’d said it (to be fair she hadn’t said it either). They knew they loved each other, they just preferred to show it rather than be vocal about it. Turning to face him, she grinned softly, eyes half-lidded as she cupped his cheek. “You’re going soft on me…”

“I–”

“Shh,” she pressed a finger against his lips. For a moment she hesitated, feeling self-conscious when she finally decided to return his confession, “I’m going soft on you too…What I’m saying is, I love you too.”

Evfra hummed, hand idly running up and down her upper arm. Offering a small smirk, he said, “I was going to ask what ‘going soft’ means, but I think I got the idea in context,”

“…You asshole you made me confess!” Lu huffed and pouted, slapping his chest before she flipped over, her back to him once more.

Evfra chuckled, scooting close and snaking his arm around her middle. “You did that yourself,” his voice rumbled pleasantly.

“Ugh, consider yourself lucky that I actually like you or you’d be out of this bed by now.” Lu snorted, trying to keep up her tough facade and failing miserably, cursing Evfra for the effect he had on her.

“This is my bed,” Evfra deadpanned. Despite this, he casually brought the covers around them and kissed her cheek once more before settling into his pillow, closing his eyes.

“Still.” Smiling to herself, Lu finally felt sleep’s pull on her. The earlier solipsism forgotten, Lu was completely comforted in her lover’s presence. For now she would enjoy these final hours with him before duty separated them once more. Perhaps in a not so distant future, she dreamed, they would no longer be too far apart.


End file.
